


Honor en el deshonor

by GarrasAladas



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrasAladas/pseuds/GarrasAladas
Summary: Historia ubicada desde El Camino de los Reyes en adelante.Au donde Meridas Amaran obtendrá un destino bastante diferente al que hemos visto en Juramentada; así mismo otros personajes surtirán de cambios igualmente significativos.Todo empieza a desmoronarse a consecuencia de unas esquirlas...
Relationships: Meridas Amaram/Jasnah Kholin
Kudos: 1





	Honor en el deshonor

**Author's Note:**

> Ante todo pido disculpas por los posible dedazos que pueda haber tenido.
> 
> Confío en que aquienes lean estas palabras les resute una historia entretenido, así como espero que no dudeis en dejarme vuestras impreiones :)
> 
> Gracias. ¡Y a disfrutar de lo que está por llegar!

Amaram entró de nuevo a la habitación donde había tenido lugar los primeros de sus crímenes más oscuros. Aquellos que, sin saberlo, marcarían su destino; aquellos que tarde o temprano lo quebrarían, lo romperían de tal modo que no volvería a ser el mismo. ‹‹Todos cargamos con el peso de nuestras decisiones››, pensó, la espalda apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, cerrada en esos momentos, una mano sobre la empuñadura de una espada común y la otra aferrándose con fuerza a la muleta que lo mantenía equilibrado. Resopló. La culpa abnegándole las entrañas, reflejándose a través de sus ojos dorados en destellos erráticos.

_[…]Es por el bien del ejército. Serviré mejor a Alezkar si llevo las esquirlas._

_—¡No es por Alezkar! ¡Es por ti! ¡Tormenta, se supone que eres mejor que los demás!_

Los ojos de Amaram cambiaron su dirección, dirigiendo la atención al brasero. Un recipiente de hierro negro cuyo oscuro color parecía estar condenándolo, acusándolo de cuanto había hecho. Entre aquellos laminados surcos desgastados por el calor y las brasas le pareció captar el pestilente brillo de la mirada de aquel ojos oscuros. Kaladin. Negó con la cabeza mientras su espíritu se hallaba falto de entereza, y atribuladas estaban las brumas de su mente.

Había hecho lo correcto. Lo sabía y, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él se sentía traicionada. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué era un puñado de ojos oscuros comparado con todas las vidas que salvaría a raíz de su decisión? No existía color. Cualquier buen general en su posición habría actuado de la misma forma. ‹‹Solo son un puñado de vidas. Estamos en guerra, y en ella se deben tomar decisiones difíciles. Sacrificios. He hecho lo correcto››.

_[…]¿Todo es fingido? ¿El honorable brillante señor que se preocupa por sus hombres? ¿Mentira? ¿Todo mentira?_

_—No puedes comprender el peso que cargo, lancero._

¿Lo sabía alguien a caso? Solo Restares y los demás Hijos de honor, no obstante, ningún de ellos podían compartir ni llegar a imaginarse cómo de condenado se sentía en esos momentos, donde el olor a carne quemada aún persistía en la atmósfera. Nauseas, asco, un insoportable hedor a deshonor. ‹‹Sacrificios››, se volvió a repetir. Buenos hombres debían morir a veces para que otros, a través de sus muertes, pudieran extender las mieles del éxito sobre la tierra de los hombres. Ese era el destino que Amaram creía que le correspondía, ser un héroe, y haría cualquier cosa para demostrar cuán capacitado estaba para enarbolar su nombre en los libros de historia.

Avanzó por la sala con paso tranquilo, doliente en ocasiones, aunque controlaba con eficacia no mostrar tales debilidades. Apartó a un lado la única silla que se mantenía en pie sentándose después en ella, con los titilantes ojos enfocados sobre la sangre que mancillaba no solo el suelo sino también sus propias manos. Se tocó el rostro, las yemas de los dedos arañadas débilmente por la áspera barba, los labios entreabiertos respirando de forma entrecortada. Le sobrevinieron entonces las muertes de aquellos hombres, de aquellos soldados cuyo líder lo había salvado de ser asesinado por el portador enviado por los Sangre Espectral, y al que había condenado a una vida de esclavitud. Apoyó después la muleta contra un lateral de la silla, frunció el ceño y los labios en una mueca defensiva sino herida, como si fuera a él a quien habían matado a sangre fría y por la espalda, a quien habían marcado y vendido después.

Iba a ser un salvador. No. Era un salvador. Entonces… ¿por qué esa angustia? ¿Por qué el regusto agrio en el paladar? ¿Por qué esa culpabilidad si no había hecho sino lo mejor para Alezkar?

_[…]Si no lo haces tú, Meridas, otro lo hará en tu lugar. Alguien menos preparado para soportar la carga del mundo. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres dar la espalda a nuestro propósito, al vorinismo? No. No lo creo. Eres un hombre integro, Meridas, sabes qué es lo correcto. Esto lo es. Tienes que hacerte con esas esquirlas y eliminar toda prueba. El mundo te lo agradecerá._

Contempló su pierna herida con ojos severos, recordando después la forma en que lo había asaltado el veden, la agresividad y concentración de sus ataques, la forma en que le había decapitado el caballo con la esquirlada. Recordó el desplome del animal, la forma en que había quedado atrapado bajo éste, rememoró como si volviese a estar en el campo de batalla el terror a la muerte encogiéndole el pecho; la patética forma en la que se había ido arrastrando como un cremlino por el suelo para salvar la vida. Tampoco es que pudiese haber hecho otra cosa con la pierna destrozada, pero su guardia de honor… Lo habían dejado solo, abandonado a su suerte para morir. ‹‹Y ese lancero me salvó. Podía haber huido, yo lo habría hecho seguramente. ¿Quién se enfrenta a un portador completo con las manos desnudas? —meditó, perdido entre cismas de incomprensión—. Un necio. Todos los locos tienen suerte››. Sin embargo, necedad o locura no eran los atributos que en realidad quería dirigir para el joven lancero. ‹‹Le permití vivir. He tenido misericordia. He sido justo —se convenció—. Una vida de esclavo es mejor que no tener vida en absoluto››.

Se recostó en la silla tropezando con la espalda en la muleta, haciendo que ésta cayese al suelo, repiqueteando, emitiendo un sonido sordo como el de los muertos o las lanzas al romperse. Amaram se echó las manos al rostro, los ojos apretados, los dientes rechinando. Gruñó como el perro al que acaban de apedrear, gruñó como el hombre abatido atravesado por una saeta.

—Soy un héroe —siseó entre dientes. Un dedo acusador en la dirección donde había doblado una rodilla para dirigirse a Kaladin previa marca de esclavo—, chico. Me lo agradecerás. Algún día me agradecerás todo cuanto he hecho, todo cuanto me queda por hacer.

En esos momentos alguien llamó a la puerta. Dos golpes suaves, educados.

—¿Brillante señor? —preguntó una voz femenina—. ¿Desea comenzar el dialogo con el alto príncipe?

—Adelante, Tashia, y cierra la puerta.

Tashia era una de sus escribas de mayor antigüedad y la de mayor confianza. No iba a alarmarse por las manchas de sangre, ni mucho menos ir largando rumores por ahí, tampoco se atrevería a hacer comentarios al respecto.

La mujer había venido con todos los aparejos, desde un taburete hasta una pequeña mesa auxiliar donde depositar la vinculacañas. En mitad de sus labores, la muer se percató de la muleta caída; solo después de recogerla terminó con la preparación de los instrumentos.

—Alto príncipe Sadeas —fue dictando lentamente—. Hago este comunicando consciente de las intempestivas horas y pido disculpas por ello, mas debo hacer hincapié en la importancia del mensaje.

Para su sorpresa, Sadeas no tardó en responder.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué desesperación marca tus noches para molestarme a estas horas?

—En una de las disputas fronterizas he sido atacado…

—Bueno, eso es algo normal teniendo en cuenta que estamos en guerra —se apresuró a mencionar Sadeas antes de que Tashia hubiera podido redactar el mensaje completo de Amaram—. Pido disculpas, he estado conversando con Sebarial y temo que parte de su humor aún persiste en mi cabeza. Dices haber sido atacado… ¿cuál es la novedad?

—Por un portador completo, Sadeas. Has de saber que lo derroté, y que ahora cuentas en tu haber con un portador pleno.

La vinculacañas tardó en volver a moverse. O bien Sadeas no se lo terminaba de creer, o estaba elucubrando nuevas conspiraciones con la nueva adquisición.

—Mi más sincera enhorabuena, Amaram, debo entonces pedirte que te reúnas conmigo en las Llanuras Quebradas tan pronto como te sea posible. Algo me dice que nos esperan grandes cosas. Te espero con los brazos abiertos. Adiós.

Un cambio de escenario le sentaría bien. Fuera rencillas entre principados, fuera el amargo recuerdo de los crímenes cometidos en aquella sala, fuera la culpa. Era hora del Pacto de la Venganza, era momento de tener como compañía honorables soldados como él, de codearse con personas a su altura.

Pobre desgraciado de Meridas Amaram que no sabía qué se le iba a echar encima. 


End file.
